Younger Brother
by LittleSpaceRabbit
Summary: Many different younger brother one shots. Are created of stuff between me and my younger brother or just my imagination!
1. Younger Brother

A cute little drabbel of Ace and his younger brother ^^

Nami: How cute!

I know! And it was easy to make too because I just had to put Ace in my place and Luffy in my younger brothers place ^^ he is 4 years younger than me and a total cuty pie with a Ace personality x3

Nami: Sounds cute!

I know! now enjoy the fluff ^^

* * *

**Ace POV**

It was late, around 11pm I guess? I looked down at the clock on my laptop. Yes though so, it's late. I yawned and mumbled to myself ''I should go to bed now'' before I closed my laptop and placed it under my bed so I, or someone else, wouldn't step on it.

I turned off my bed light and laid down on my pillow. I was just about to fall asleep when a though entered my head. Hey Luffy hasn't came into my room yet.

You may be wondering what I mean so I'll tell you. My kid brother usually comes into my room every night and asks to sleep with me. Why? Well my brother, for some reason, is afraid of the dark and sleeping alone so he usually comes to me. Yes a rather troublesome younger brother isn't he?

I sighted.

How troublesome my younger brother is but I couldn't help but think that his antics were adorable if I may say so. Well at least I'll have my bed for myself..

Well the though didn't last long because I soon heard my door opening and saw my younger brother standing there. He closed the door and walked over to me and asked ''Brother? Are you awake?'' I grunted in response, I was to lazy and sleepy to answer him. He seemed to fidget for a bit before he asked ''Can I sleep with you?''

I sighted. The same thing happened every single day. Instead of answering him I just moved over and held up my blanket for him. He smiled and laid down next to me and said ''thank you brother''

I didn't answer him but the ghost of a smile was on my lips. Yup he really was a troublesome brother but he defiantly was a cute one, even if he denied so all the time.


	2. Bee's!

''BEE'S!''

I immediatly turned towards the source of the sound which was my younger brother Luffy, but why the hell whould he scream bee's if not- ... Oh shit.

I managed to run inside just in time to see my youngere trouble making brother run for his life out of the woods and towards our house being chased by a swarm of bee's. The question was- why the hell was he being chased by a swarm of bee's?!

''Luffy! Why the hell are you being chased by bee's?!'' I yelled out to him in slight panic

He quickly looked towards me with a panicked expression that clearly said ''HELP!''

I sighted and pointed towards the house and hoped he would get it. Luckily he did and ran for his life towards me. I quickly stepped aside to let him in and then I closed the door as quick as I could and luckily I was fast enough so the furious bee's couldn't get in. When I was finished catching my breath I turned towards my half dying brother by the wall. I glared at him before I sighted and asked ''Why the hell were you being chased by bee's Luffy?''

He was near tears when he answered me ''I have no idea Nii-Chan! They just started chasing me!''

I raised a eyebrow at that. They couldn't just be chasing him for no reason! There had to be a reason so I asked again ''Why were you being chased by bee's?'''

He sighted and then said as if he was explaining it to a two year old ''I-have-no-idea''

''There has to be a reason Luffy''

''Well then maybe the bee's just simply hate me Nii-Chan!'' Luffy yelled as tears were starting to gather in his eyes

I sighted as I lightly hit him over the head as I smiles and him and said ''Fine 'l pretend to believe that, just be more careful okay?''

''Okay!'' Luffy yelled as he gave me a hug and ran out of the house again

i sighted as I shook my head ''stupid younger brother''

* * *

Will this ever end? Well you answer is NO! These are all random drabbles that I come up with when my younger brother does something funny/stupid xD So as long as my younger brother is here these random drabbles will continue!

How was this created? Well I was outside enjoying the sun and boring my ass off when my brother started sunning around me yelling ''Bee's!''

He tends to very often get chased by bee's for no reason... I'm amazed that he hasn't been stinged yet xD

it's the 11th of August... which is a Saturday... School starts Monday the 20th! I DON'T WANT TO RETURN TO SCHOOL! I was stuck in my families boat all summer with nothing to do! I'm so sad... I did nothing fun this summer *sobs* and- I'm as pale as a sheet! I was stuck inside most of the time with nothing to do because it was cold outside like only 15+... *sad face* Ok I'm wasting your time xD Sorry! xD Hope you guys all had a nice summer which I didn't have O^O


End file.
